Lion Dance
by hhz2916
Summary: A beauty draped in silk, glistening with diamonds, dangling off of the arm of her beloved. "It's a pity isn't it?" "Yes, we do look good together."
1. Chapter 1

Snowflakes swirled in a short-lived wintery breeze brought on by the luxurious black sedan as it took off from the bright green light, heading towards the glistening building that dominated the skyline, the hotel's luxurious name plastered across the soaring top.

The tall intimidating windows that scale the height of the grand infrastructure mirror the bustling city nightlife of a certain November evening, busy with overworked 9-5 employees rushing home, students meeting up with friends, shy teenagers on their first dates and housewives meeting up for their monthly night outs. Reflecting the ordinary livelihoods that make up the extraordinary city.

A huddle of survival consisting of middle-aged men and their accompanying assistants shook in the snowy breeze at the entrance of the grand hotel, hoping to retain their fleeting body heat in the chill of the night, awaiting the arrival of their honoured guest, before quickly scattering into a well-rehearsed formation as the black sedan pulled into view.

Polished silver rims halted to a stop and 4 dashing men dressed in solid black emerged from the vehicle, each lining up in pairs on either side of the slightly frosted navy carpet and announced their arrival through concealed communication devices as the vehicle took off to retire into its allocated parking space.

A second similar sedan arrives seconds later and stops in alignment to the gentlemen, a man clearly of a higher security grade stepped out from the front passenger seat in unison with an adjoining female dressed in a fitted black long sleeved, knee length dress. The wind played with the wisps of their hair as they both approached the unopened car door.

The occurring scene was comparable to that of a cinematic masterpiece, the dramatic arrival of the guest and their entourage. One ought to pair it with melodramatic music scores.

Thin needle-like heels belonging to a pair of slim nude stilettos hit the frosted pavement, pale ankles ever so slightly peeked out from under the darkness of her garment. A sliver of a dainty wrist stretched out from the fur trimmed coat to catch the awaiting female companion's hand.

Upon the female's exit from the vehicle and entrance into the city night, the purity of the falling snowflakes paled in comparison, passengers of passing vehicles caught glimpses of the monthly proceeding, and pedestrians lucky enough to witness a glance of her behind the protective shields of her male companions awed in wonder, for such an opportunity was rare.

Before her, the group of hotel managers hung their heads in respect and proceeded to guide the entourage though the opened doors of the empty hotel lobby, where a tall porcelain statute of Aphrodite stood in a Greek-centric centrepiece, the female in question was graciously ushered towards the cleared elevators; hidden deep within the mass of shuffling feet.

"We hope Hyuuga-sama will graciously receive our hospitality, please enjoy the evening." The general manager expressed on behalf of his team as the honoured guest and her party entered the spacious elevator, the bellboy within the mobile station nodded in acknowledgement of the general manager and took his gloved finger off the button, closing the doors.

The hotel staff bowed in deep appreciation as the elevator dinged in closure, the general manager bravely tilted his head up to sneak one last fleeting glance at the female. What he saw could not be captured in any form with justice.

Locks of silky hair so black that it projected a blue radiance ran down her shoulders like a majestic river in the moonlight, styled with a middle part and feathered bangs swept to each side to frame a delicate face. Elegant eyebrows guarded a regal nose, which sat upon clear porcelain skin that was finely dusted with a hint of rose. Her luscious lips stretched out into a soft smile that reached the most alluring eyes.

Framed with dark and thick lashes, the trademark eyes of a Hyuuga and skin contrasted heavily against the darkness that is her hair, ever so slightly softened by the hint of lilac found deep within.

The Hyuuga clan is one of the most prominent families in Japan, its mysterious nobility dates back to the Nara era. Unlike a majority of high society where the lineages can be accurately traced to their humble beginnings or aristocratic relations, the Hyuugas' pedigree before the Nara era was cloudy, first appearing in one historic text of the period.

The lack of details surrounding their entrance into the Nara royal court fuelled many conspiracy theories of the 21st century that entertained far too many socially withdrawn individuals.

One focused on their unique eye colour which seemed to be a prominent feature and trademark of the perplexing family. Some believe they were blue-eyed foreigners of the West before integrating into Eastern society where mutations caused by inbreeding in an effort to retain their accumulated wealth resulted in the pale iris.

A far more grotesque rumour details the extermination of the disabled products of incest, where the more socially acceptable and presentable children were allowed to exist and flourish within the blankets of their wealth, as many find the lack of descendants from this long prevailing family to be suspicious.

The latter rumour was further supported by the clan's disappearance from all historic texts between the Nara and Kamakura periods, despite being written as a prominent political entity in both.

Conspiracy theorists who preyed on the anonymity of prominent families believe this absence was a period of 'genetic cleansing', where the curse of repetitive birth defects as some might say, became too grave to ignore and marriage outside the bloodline was encouraged. Mass exterminations were rumoured to have been performed to rid the powerful clan of its past doings and to bring forth a new era.

Nonetheless, the so-called 'curse' had paid its due during this period and vanished before the rising sun of the Kamakura era, where the family saw an exponential growth in wealth and power.

Males were said to be born with the mind of an emperor and the ability to manipulate their enemies into conforming, and females were adored by the deities of luck, fertility and beauty.

These creative rumours have been circulating the family for generations, yet none were refuted as the Hyuugas never gave such groundless and inferior gossip any time of their day. This was a prideful clan with well-rooted global connections who preferred to focus on building their empire than the flock of greasy incompetent individuals who make mountains out of molehills.

The constant attention and focus on the family's every move and business deal resulted in the adoption of a more private and reserved nature which seemed to be exhibited by every member. The rare public appearances of a Hyuuga often generated a generous amount of buzz among media outlets, one that celebrities would envy. So, when an old photo of the current posterchild for the secretive family appeared on social media platforms anonymously, the press had a field day.

The young child in the photograph was the definition of a budding pre-teen, with short shoulder length hair that framed rosy cheeks, pictured perched on the back of a tall elegant horse.

Although new additions to the clan were publicly announced, their upbringing would be hidden from plain sight by often being shipped abroad to study and to harden up for the world of politics and betrayal. The appearance of this old and rare photograph of one of the main members of the noble clan disrupted the social circles of Japan, as it would surely be beneficial to befriend the new generation of Hyuugas.

The woman of silk hair and elegant eyebrows was exceptionally gifted in academics and appearance, her track record displayed her sophisticated power to lead, persuade and convince her peers for her own benefit. She was witty and honest, thoughtful yet aloof. She was the manifestation of the clan's hopes and dreams, both innocent and seductive; perfection.

A perfection that is Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

The hotel boasts an extensive range of activities and amenities amongst numerous floors to keep their esteemed guests busy and entertained, and a magnificent night view on their elite floors, towering above the metropolis, it's thought that one could touch the sky. Offering an unparallel view of the city at its feet, from the multicultural shopping district that brings the best and latest from Hermes, Manolo Blahnik and Rolex, to the cosy corners that concealed small cafes and restaurants treasured by locals.

The shimmering city lights glistened in the dark eyes that scanned across the skyline before him, the chilly breeze flirted softly with the wisps of his hair. The man had a gentle grasp on the hot cup of sake in his left hand, he wasn't one of tradition, but it was perfect for the weather.

Having reserved the entire restaurant and the accompanying floor for the occasion, the impressionable male enjoyed the way the hot liquid swam around in his mouth before sliding down his throat, releasing a visibly hot breath into the air.

The silent swing of the tall doors behind him brought forth a male's voice.

"Pardon me Sir, Hyuuga-sama has just arrived."

The well dress man standing by the rails gave no response except for the slight upturn on the corners of his lips, his gaze never leaving the skyline as he poured the remaining drink from his cup onto the slightly crystallised ground. He handed the cup into the awaiting free hand of the male attendant holding a large dark umbrella, shielding him from the snow, before retreating back into the sparkling chandelier draped private dining room.

Just as he transitioned from the cold howls of the winds outside and into the warm embrace of the well-insulated room, the male by the door reached out and removed the thick overcoat that was draped across his broad shoulders in a well-practiced move, revealing a simple navy 4-piece suit of jacket, tie, waistcoat and trousers.

The alpha male strolled across the room and through the corridors that led to the main dining area of the restaurant.

"Good evening Hyuuga-sama, pleased to be graced with your godly presence tonight."

The Uchiha boy asserted mockingly, imitating the public's glorified perception of the female standing by the entrance in a grand bowing gesture of his arms.

"Good evening Uchiha-sama, I hope you have been well?" She politely asked, eyes never leaving his cold and piercing gaze as her female companion took off her mink fur-trimmed cream coloured coat. Her maroon floor length dress fluttered at her feet as she glided towards the man with the outstretched hand.

Her bishop sleeved arm raised up to her shapely left shoulder to adjust the v-neckline that had moved slightly out of place, before uniting with his larger hand. He covered her slim hand in his, feeling the slight warmth radiate off of her skin before tucking it safely into the awaiting hook of his arm.

"This reunion has pulled quite the curtain on my rather fascinating day." He said, leading the lady into the dimly lit corridor as both parties' security teams took their own seats in the common room.

"Come, lets dine. You look dreadfully thin." He stated in a fatherly fashion as they reached the double doors of their private room.

He turned and led her to the table singled out, dragging out the chair and pushing it back in as she sat down, the sight of her backless dress did not make a dint in his stone-cold face.

The soft vibrations of the harp hit their eardrums in a delightful manner, nameless individuals dutifully came and delivered their service, filling up their glasses with water and the chosen champagne, taking away unnecessary utensils; anything to ensure the two could converse quietly and comfortably in hopes of a budding romance.

The recipients of this attention sat quietly and gazed into each other's mesmerising eyes, both engaging in a silent game of their own, each trying to read and predict the other's next move.

"Care to tell me how exactly your day was fascinating?" The female enquired, breaking the silence, one that an outsider may perceive to become increasingly uncomfortable and overwhelming.

She reached her arm out to grasp the tall glass of water as she listened for his response.

"There have been some rather progressive steps made in our cooperation with that group from the US, I'd predict it would take no more than two more meetings to seal the deal."

The statement did not halter Hinata's movement as she placed the glass down, but her eyes dimmed in silent judgment.

"Congratulations, a celebratory event must be in the works then." She asked as she ran her finger gently down the long stem of the glass and slowly roll the base around on the tabletop.

Her eyes lifted up slowly as if to seduce the proud Uchiha.

"We _do_ throw excellent parties." He responded as he leaned back into his seat to let the forest green covers of the menu open to hide his expression, never catching her gaze.

"It astounds me that you don't seem concerned with the possible externalities this may bring forth."

"The externalities you speak of are far out of my reach _Hyuuga-sama_." He said, focusing on the menu in front of him. He taps his index finger against his preferred entrée as the restaurant attendants standing afar took note.

"Your salary and scope of control tells me otherwise Uchiha-sama."

"Such concerns are inevitable in my line of work, something you would soon come to realise, as soon as the product leaves our boarders, it is no longer our responsibility."

His indifferent response slightly irritated her, causing her smooth nails to dig hard into the thick paper of the menu.

She had always known about him and a brief outline of his family's business through the grapevines of the upper class, as any lady of her birth should. Their families ran in the same social circles but had no immediate connection, aside from the polite small talks they would display if they came across one another in social settings.

Uchiha Sasuke was the youngest son of the Uchiha Group, an international renowned military-centric family business that descended from a noble daimyo clan. The limited key figureheads of organisation were said to control a much larger group, hence their strong influential power throughout each change in government. Their underhanded ways of dealing with business rivals were faintly whispered in hushed tones.

The gentleman before her graduated with summa cum laude from Harvard in all of his tertiary education degrees, following the footsteps of his older brother and father.

The gossip amongst the young societal ladies of the young Uchiha revolved around the smart investments and multiple start-ups he founded but later passed on as the initial interest wore off, many of which have become titans in the western world.

The loose lipped girls of new-money origin spoke of the latest additions to his continuous list of hook-ups and short-lived romances with rising actresses and singers, as even he had the standards to cut off social media starlets.

Uchiha Sasuke was the posterchild of the elite and well-mannered playboy.

Despite the irritating and provoking nature of his responses throughout their year-long acquaintance, there were instances where his seemingly non-existent humanitarian side would appear, and it was those small glimpses of genuineness that gave her lingering hope of this possible engagement.

"What about the civilians…children? You know where those drones are going to." She asked, concern washed over her starry eyes.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, whited sepulcher." The Uchiha boy replied, his cold dark eyes shot up to clash against the light tones of her pale orbs as she schooled her facial expression into line.

"That's what you're here for _Hyuuga-sama_, a righteous woman such as yourself by my side will tick every CSR box there are." He continued.

Her irritation was left exposed behind the calm expressions and lack of response by the tight grip on her menu. Noting this, he smirked as the cold and neutral glare from her flirty eyes left his, and decided to relieve her of further embarrassment by changing the subject.

"My mother suggested that I ask about your schooling." He prompted, leaning back into his seat to watch the pale-yellow liquid dance seductively inside the crystal glass.

"I was recently notified of my acceptance into the PhD program, please inform your mother that I plan on returning abroad to resume my studies."

"Even in our current predicament?"

"Of course, I don't see how my studies pose an inconvenience to our scheduling."

"Well then, congratulations Hyuuga-sama." He toasted, each mirroring each other's movement.

The soft ring of crystals hitting one another chimed through room as the entrée emerged from the walls, as if verbally inviting for the attendants to interrupt the tense air.

The conversation continued on at a dreadfully slow pace, any onlookers would have noticed how the odd couple conversed just for the sake of conversation and had absolutely nothing in common, as if they had been instructed to report on their findings later. The interview-like dialogue eventually died down as the 5-course meal drew to an end.

The Uchiha boy stood up, his drink in hand and walked towards the glass doors that led to the balcony, staring off into the distance. An action that had become a habit of his after every meal with this girl. The femme fetale that once sat opposing him rose to accompany him by his side, anchoring his distant thoughts and drawing his attention to the visually pleasing image before him.

The grand glass doors barricading the couple from the ordinary lives that seemed to flash by below their feet reflected their own pre-arranged future. Like caged birds, fed a balanced diet with periodic treats, upkept to look their best, housed in the comfort and warmth only gold, silver and glistering diamonds could provide.

The beautiful Hyuuga Hinata, draped in silk and diamonds, with her left hand dangling off of the arm of the dashing Uchiha Sasuke.

A sight to behold. A future admired by all, including themselves yet neither wished to approach. Subject to the well accumulated needs, wants and desires of centuries of globalisation, they knew what looked good and _they _looked good.

"So, have you reached a conclusion to our current dilemma Hyuuga-sama?" He asked, taking his eyes off of the perfect reflection to look down into her eyes. They were no longer cold and distance, nor bewitched with amusement.

"Yes, I have Uchiha-sama." She answered honestly, her eyes reflecting the vulnerability she saw.

Their line of sight once again anchored back to the reflection before them.

"It's a pity isn't it?"

"Yes, we _do_ look good together."

The soft vibrations of the harp strings sounded in the background.


	2. Chapter 2

The glamorous couple made their way down to the lobby in a comfortable silence, their agreement on their current situation came as an abnormality to their usual divergencies.

It seemed as if their agreement had lifted the cloud of stiffness that had been looming above them for the past year. From the initial introduction where their naivety and aloofness had overlooked the tell-tale signs of a set-up by their families, and throughout the weekly pre-determined courting sessions where the introductory friendliness quickly morphed into slight bitterness and distaste dusted lightly on top of their picture-perfect dates.

Their unprecedented unity saw the passing of slyness and commendatory over their regal expressions, the slight smirk on his lips and the mischievous glint of her eyes. As if to commend and praise the other for having made it this far through this devilish game they unwillingly signed up for.

By the time the Uchiha boy and the Hyuuga girl finalised their short conversation with hotel management, their combined entourage of three black sedans had arrived.

Hinata's entourage took the first car while Sasuke, Hinata and her female companion took the second and the rest made up the last vehicle. All three sedans drove off, leaving the group of hotel staff in deep bows of appreciation.

"Thank you for this evening Uchiha-sama, I am relieved that we are on the same page." She turned to him and commented, breaking the 10-minute comfortable silence. Pushing the earlier altercation to the depths of her mind. He was to take her home after each outing as their year-long routine insisted.

"You're most welcome, Hyuuga-sama. I must say, this experience has been eye-opening. I'd never thought of you to be so tenacious in such circumstances." His gaze shifted from the passing nightlife outside the windows to the female next to him, his elbow leaning on the window.

A slim hand shimmering with dainty diamond rings raised to cover her exposed chest and she tipped forward and nodded slightly, as if she was graciously accepting a performance award.

"Very impressive." He commented with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, his face resting on top of a finger.

"As you have shown me great generosity this past year, may I suggest we move forward on a friendly basis?"

"Of-course, Hyuuga-_san_." Both finding comfort in looking outside the windows.

The newly formed accomplices carried smug looks as an unwritten contract was signed. It was like looking in the mirror, each individual having found their match in this game called life. The high-born lady dripped in luxury sitting beside him, innocently glancing out the tinted windows, was the very trace of the devil that resided in him.

He saw a good relationship with this woman, one that came just as unexpectedly as she did into his life a year ago. He had enjoyed their consistent banters which were often hidden underneath colourful and clever sentences, he annoyed her as much she annoyed him.

The Hyuuga girl provided a dash of intelligence to conversations which his select group of moronic friends could not provide, he saw successful business collaborations, insightful advice and a blooming friendship in this woman.

The running commentary playing in his head was suddenly cut short by the annoyingly cheerful voice of the driver, who had watched the Uchiha boy grow up right before his very eyes. Driving the young child to kindergarten, picking the arrogant young master up from school, sending the handsome man's playthings home after a night of fun.

"We are making great time tonight." He commented as the digits of 9:17 glowed from his dashboard. They had just passed a road sign that acknowledged an upcoming challenging drive, where it indicated the half-way point on the private road that led to the Hyuuga residence.

"Shut up old man." Sasuke snarked from the back. All three cars began its habitual climb up the slight mountain slope, featuring a strong cliff face on the right and a good 10 metre drop into the dense forest below on the left. This path parades a series of lengthy twists and turns that gave the drivers and passengers the best views of the noble moon overlooking the city and the private residence.

"Will do-

An earth-shattering cry of the mountains interrupted the thoughts of the entourage, the red beeline of taillights radiated even brighter and bigger as the vehicles slowed to a crawl, each clearly communicating their curiosity through their devices. Hinata quickly escaped her night-time daze, her hand slowly reached for that of her female companion sitting in the front seat, alert pale eyes darting around aimlessly.

"Ple - outsi-. We - ll - and co – saf-."

The in-ear piece sounded through the dead silence of the car, the turbulent nature of the transmission raised red flags in Sasuke's head. The security team responsible for the Hyuuga heir's safety should be equip with the best and latest the world had to offer; the unstable transmission appeared extremely out of place in the environment the Hyuuga teams curated.

This was a private road on a private section in the outskirts of the city, owned and maintained by the Hyuuga family, the surrounding forest, parks, roads and natural forms like that of the mountain were subject to constant monitoring and care. Precautions were in place to prevent landslides and other effects of natural environmental changes.

The lack of information received of any maintenance activities that were planned for the day, or at this time of the night spoke volumes of the likelihood of this being an outsider's disruption.

A kidnapping and ransom attempt? An assassination? A minor earthquake missed by the maintenance team? These thoughts raced through Sasuke's mind, nonetheless, the team's first priority was to divert danger of any level away from the second car.

At this point, all three cars had come to a standstill as the deep rumbling of the mountain sounded. All unsure whether to proceed towards the estate, as it could trigger falling debris from the mountain tops.

The broken message from the commanding car birthed confusion, they needed to stop and assess the situation.

"Hey, don't go outside." Sasuke commanded softly as he grabbed the back of the driver's seat, the older man quickly locked the doors in response. The female dressed in black gave her lady's soft hand a reassuring squeeze before climbing into the back seats to provide further comfort, surprising Sasuke with her fluid movements within the small space of the sedan.

* * *

Frustrated with the lack of sufficient communication the following cars gave and with newfound determination to prove his worth, a newly minted member of the security team in the first car bounced in anticipation.

"Captain, I'll go relay the message." He said as he reached and pulled at the door handle.

"Hey, sta-"

Everything seemed to transpire at a tortoise-like pace after the unexpected and quick explosion, neither of the cars were paying attention to one another, each guard had been busy assessing the surroundings for threats, radio for backup and configurating plans.

No one had expected the commanding car to explode in such a vibrant display, the cars shook under the force of the blast. Due to the close proximity of each of the vehicles, windows cracked and shattered from the force. Bits and pieces of plastic, metal and body parts flew in every direction, hitting rocks, falling over the cliffside and attaching themselves to the windscreen and windows of the second car.

* * *

A bulky figure crouched down as binoculars moved away from their eyes, letting them hang from the neck, sneakily as if not to attract any unwanted attention, the individual crawled back to a pile of leaves and sticks. Brushing them apart to reveal a small, lightly dimmed laptop, the screen displaying all sorts of letters and numbers, arranged in a coded manner, continuously moving in contrasting black and green, movements mimicking that of a hacker.

The figure's left hand quickly dove into a nearby pile of leaves and sticks, flicking them away with a gloved hand and dragging the decently sized cube over next to the laptop. Several cords from the laptop later found themselves connected to the cube where it housed a few flicks and buttons.

* * *

The Hyuuga girl watched in slow motion as her assistant Kanae turned and draped herself over her, pale eyes squeezing shut as the car before them suddenly exploded into a glitter-filled space. Her head and body quickly tucked under the thickness of her coat, small pieces of glass marring the top of her exposed feet, none that she would come to feel.

She slowly lifted her head from under her arms as she felt the pressure and weight of the female companion leave, Kanae's mouth and arms began screaming out orders, yet none of it reached Hinata's ears. The driver that had been accompanying them turned to face them, his arm suddenly winding itself back to grip the front passenger seat while his aged face that was now finely decorated with glass shards whipped around to reverse, following the third car's escape route.

* * *

Clouds began to gather and moved in swift union to cover the moon, creating shadows as if to protect the culprit. The figure in the woods gathered their belongings, hastily grabbing the laptop and other scattered equipment along with dirt and leaves and stuffing them into a backpack.

"Perfect."

A thick thumb gently flicked the switch of the EMP jammer, and a soft chuckle of delight filled the air, the winds howling in response.

* * *

Hinata's line of sight shifted from her companion sitting in the middle to the young male who had a frighteningly firm grasp on the handle attached to the vehicle's ceiling, swaying with the vehicle's twists and turns.

Kanae's face came into view, soundlessly mouthing out concerns and reassurance, the lady of high birth blankly watched on as her assistant turned to assess Sasuke. Eyes following the hands that gripped his before landing on his broad shoulders to shake him for attention, halting the routine when he held his palm up in response.

"C-call for backup!" The gentle driver cried as he continued to reverse down the long lonely road. The once peaceful and scenic route has now turned into a swirling nightmare.

The trained female in the car quickly called for a response from her team based within the residence through the device hidden in her sleeve, only to be met with static. Reaching deep into her coat, she pulled out a sleek black phone. Just as she unlocks the phone, the roaring roughness of the car's engine suddenly silenced, the dashboards, lights and electronic compartments all turned black. The vehicles unwillingly and fearfully glided slowly around the upcoming bend before halting to a stop as suggested by the remaining security.

Panic rose within the second car as the initial calmness could only remain for so long.

Drivers desperately trying to restart the engines as they were stranded along the long stretch of road, surrounded by the darkness of the looming mountain. All too afraid to leave the comforts of the cars in response to the previous explosion. The security remained calm in their assessment of the situation.

As the cars' engines roared to a start in the darkening winter's night, the security team began shouting out the cracked windows, signalling the importance of their return to the main entrance gate as the promised security of the road has now been compromised.

The female assistant quickly relayed the message by ensuring both heirs were securely strapped into their seats.

* * *

"Dammit! Fuck those bitches." The string of curses came in a harsh whisper from deep within the woods. This person had the body of a teenager, slim and short. Their binoculars dropped from their hands, quickly running from the bush by the edge of the tall mountainside to the next point that was not too far away. This location gave a better view of the cars as the anticipated route was now in full display.

"Motherfuckers don't know when to drop dead."

Pulling out a series of parts from the black backpack, the nimble fingers quickly arranged and clicked each part into a sniper gun. Flat on the stomach, the individual's sight through the small hole swirled around before locating the targets.

* * *

"Can anyone get online?" The handsome second-in-command asked urgently as he repeatedly restarts his phone.

"No sir, all phones have been fried. We're lucky the cars' systems were able to restart."

"This must have been the work of a powerful jammer, lets quickly get back to the main gate. Hopefully the team there hasn't been compromise." He ordered.

"Yes Sir!" The driver responded; gears cranked as he accelerated faster down the route.

* * *

"They're going faster, we can't lose them!"

"Y-yes ma'am!"

The commotion around her did not seem to bother her at first glance due to her lack of words, head hung low as her body bend itself as if trying to reach her thighs. The white-knuckle grip on the poor seatbelt was hidden deep within the long locks of her silky hair. A peek under those curtains would reveal wide panic-filled eyes, eyes that did not flinch as the car swerved violently, her body swinging left and right, hitting that of her assistant and the door.

Her assistant noticed this dangerous position and sandwiched her hand in between Hinata's chest and legs, slamming her harshly into an up-right position, taking the breath out of the girl. The lack of force pulling at the seatbelt caused its inner mechanisms to kick into full gear, stiffening and keeping the body pulled tightly against the seat.

"Take cover!" The assistant suddenly cried out, her hands shot up behind both Sasuke and Hinata's heads, pushing them down as she witnessed the security's car take a handful of bullets. Unsure of how many or where the snipers could be hiding, she kept pressure on both her hands, keeping these two individuals safe were her first priority.

By such accuracy, both the front and rear tyres on the left side of the security team's car had been assaulted by the flying bullets, as the bullet proof walls of the vehicle offered some protection to the passengers, the sudden loss of balanced control caused the car to violently circle, only stopping when it roughly hit the cliffside barrier.

Seeing this, Sasuke's driver swerves in urgency, not wishing to bump the vehicle over the cliff. Coming to a stop just a mere metre from the security team's bumper, he turned a full 90 degrees and headed towards the main gate as the damaged vehicle now behind them regained their sense.

Both cars are now heading desperately towards the upcoming main gate, their position also provided the sniper a full-frontal view of the passengers. The slim figure in the woods stopped their assault on the trigger.

"Haha! Let's play a game."

The sniper shoots and hits the front passenger of the security car in the chest, rupturing his right lung. The man lunged over in pain as he took in a painful gasp, his hand quickly covered the wound and pressed on with pressure. The other occupants within that vehicle cursed loudly in disgust.

_How many are there? Where are they? _

"One."

The slim figure wiggles to the left and shifts the gun to align with their body, slowly adjusting it as they follow the first car. Having a clear shot of the driver, he taps the trigger.

"Two."

"UGH!" The elderly driver cried out, his foot pressed hard against the pedal and hands reflexed off of the steering wheel to grab hold of the sudden pain in his abdomen.

"Hey! Hang on!" Kanae beside Hinata cried out as she releases herself from the seatbelt and leans forwards into the front of the vehicle to grab hold of the steering wheel as the car jerked forward suddenly.

"Who should be next…?"

"You idiot! Stop playing around! We can't let them leave!" A rough male yelled through the in-ear piece.

"Just one more~"

"Forget it! I'm finishing the job."

Before the sniper could respond, a slight whistle can be heard ringing through the night and towards the two cars heading for another bend. They were dangerous close to the main gate now, he predicted maybe another 2 kilometres or so, but the commotion, smoke and lights caused by the explosions could easily have alerted the authorities.

The car housing the heirs was suddenly thrusted forward, the blast from behind took them by surprise, having not expecting another explosion so soon. The forward momentum jolted the female companion headfirst into the front seat. And the seatbelts did their job, cutting into the bodies of Sasuke and Hinata, holding them hostage against the leather seats.

The elderly driver's eyes widen as the sight in front of him shifted abruptly, the car quickly became airborne from the blast. The vehicle tipped forward and its nose made contact with the concrete ground, his gloved hands pushed hard against the steering wheel, turning and twisting it in a desperate attempt to regain control. As calm as he may usually be, he was still human, all the training and years of experience fled his mind as basic instinct took over. The car roared as his foot pressed on the pedals, it tumbled and turned, lights blinking in an ugly dance.

His aged eyes glazed over as he approached the cliff barrier, a gasp caught in his throat.

Memories of his family played across his mind, his wife crying as they sent their son off to study abroad, his daughter's laugh resembling a wind chime as he sneaked up behind and lifted her up. His confusion as he shopped for a stroller for his first born.

His eyes rolled up to look into the review mirror, the handsome man that he once played hide and seek with was deep in panicked thought, eyebrows narrowed as a concerned look draped over his usually aloof features, concern of the lady next to him. His thin lips stretched into a soft smile; his eyes glossed over in tenderness as that same concerned face turned to stare back at him.

The black sedan slammed hard with supernatural force into the cliff barrier, warm flickers of fire reflected in the broken glass and the disfigured body of the car. As they flipped into the air, Hinata's eye saw two bundles of fire, one close enough to count the bodies inside, another far off in the distance that encapsulated her friends.

Snow continued to fall and dance with the breeze, carrying away the cries of victims. The purpose of the high-born lady's life quickly raced across her mind, groomed since birth in the arts of leadership, conversation and politics. All the jackets, dresses and shoes, the hair and makeup, the diets and personal trainers, all curated to perfect her body, mind and soul. All to ensure she embodies the very essence of a Hyuuga, to carry on their noble legacy.

None of it could prepare or protect her from this.

All to be washed away by a bone-chilling cry in the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The slender figure perched over the edge of a nearby cliff watched in glee, legs swinging in a childish manner. Well trained eyes tracked the movements of the high-borns like a dingo watches a baby, their sniping equipment lay long forgotten in the background.

"It's done." The rough disgruntled voice transmitted clearly through the in-ear device. Startling the individual by the cliff, who responded comically by waving their limbs about.

"You scared the shit outta me." They hissed back.

The clicking and clanking of weapons can be heard through the communication device, as if to inform the intended audience of their departure.

"Are they dead? I don't have direct sight on them from my position."

"Ye-yeah…They're dead alright." They buzzed back.

"Good. Let's go." The device beeped one final time before silence filled the night.

"Yeah, they're dead." The slanted eyes belonging to the slim individual glared darkly as they continued to stare at the broken road barrier where the vehicle fell through to the bottom of the 10-metre drop.

"_Fuck!"_

Pale eyes slowly fluttered open, welcomed by the darkness of her surroundings. The heavy and consistent ringing resided as she continued to scan with her eyes.

"_Ugh! Shit!"_

Heavy breathing, crunchy footsteps, the cranking of the engine and the rustling of the forest filled her sensitive ears, the volume continued to fluctuate as if someone was controlling it. Her eyes blinked furiously in adjustment to the change in light, slim arms raised up to hold her head as the pressure built up, mentally noting how heavy each limb felt.

"Fuck!" The vulgar language cut through her thoughts like a hot knife slicing through butter, wiping her mind clean of the built-up confusion.

"W-what...?" She turned her head towards the loud huffs and puffs and asked in confusion, only for it to come out in a quiet whisper. A flickering palette of warm tones washed over her clearing vision.

Her eyes scanned her surroundings, noting down all she saw, felt and could smell. Broken glass reflected the disfigured moons, the waving trees and the dancing flames, and the heavy chemical smell of gasoline filled her lungs. Her hands found the seatbelt that ran itself tightly across her torso, holding her uncomfortably still against the leather seats.

The strong scent triggered the replay button in her head, forcing her to endure a run-through of tonight's events. Her heart began to kick against her chest cavity, her breath began to shorten in length and depth.

"Hey! Stay still, I'll get you out." The ringing in her ears sounded again, getting louder by the second, drowning out the distinctively male voice. Unknowingly, her hands slowly wrapped themselves around the seatbelt and began pulling in desperation. Feeling the oxygen being forcefully sucked out of her, her eyes widened as she gasped for air, her hair swung violently as she shook her head, body turning in sync, legs pushing against nothing.

"HEY!" He screamed for her attention; her head whipped sharply around to find the origin of the voice; pale eyes locked onto his.

The sight of the man she has spent the evening with reassured her, it was like being stuck in a noiseless and non-stimulating space, only to find someone else stuck in there with you. It didn't calm her one bit but at least she wasn't alone.

She watched as the man pull and push the headrest of the seat next to her. His usual aloof and arrogant expressions were long gone and replaced by desperate eyes, a tense jaw and cold sweat forming around his hairline, contradicting the visible breaths he released.

_Why is he up there?_

Hinata's eyes shifted away from the man, tracing the headrest down to the empty seat and a limp seatbelt, where he had been sitting when they left the hotel, only to see the spotlight of the moon mockingly shine right down at her through the broken window.

It was so bright that she pulled her heavy arm up to shield her eyes, only then did she notice her aesthetically pleasing shimmer against her skin, it was the most beautiful glove she has ever seen. Such delicate work, the minuscule crystals were randomly placed and beautifully scattered in a way that picked up just enough light from the moon.

_When did I start wearing gloves?_

"Just breathe slowly alright? I'm right here." He reassured her breathlessly after witnessing her short panic attack.

"Mmhmm…" She hummed softly; the panic was replaced with an unusual yet comfortable calmness.

Her relaxed response halted the Uchiha's frantic movements, it was extremely disturbing to witness the girl go from hysterical to completely calm in a matter of minutes. His eyebrows knitted together in bewilderment as she twisted and turned her glass imbedded hand in close examination, although it seemed more like fascination than concern.

"Hyuuga, cover your ears for me." He instructed before backing away from the car.

"Close your eyes!" He shouted before slamming his foot right into what remained of the back window, grunting as shards of glass flew about, he could barely feel the cut that ran across the length of his palm as he reached into the vehicle and began pulling at the headrests. They were the only things blocking the girl's freedom. Without them, he could pull her out safely.

His knuckles turned white, his grunts grew louder, and his frosty breath became more prominent as he worked on the headrest. His shadow danced accompanying the flames at the front of the car.

"Ugh! Fuck!" He cursed again as he pulled the headrest out, slicing the underside of his hand against a small piece of glass that was still intact along the edge of the back window. His pulled his hand back, the pain finally hitting him. His grinded his set of teeth together, wanting to kick the scratched-up body of the car but he held himself back.

His eyes shifted to the right and landed on the broken window in which he pulled himself out of. It would be harder, but a lot faster as the headrests didn't seem to budge. Ignoring burning cold cuts on his hand, he picked up a near-by rock, painting it red with his palm and went to work on the remaining glass around the edge of the window.

Once that was taken care of, he dropped down to his knees by the rear window and reached in to unbuckle her restraints before moving back to open window, the soft click had never sounded so nice to her ears before.

"H-hey, Hyuuga come here, we have to get out." He spoke gently and breathlessly, as if coaxing a kitten out of a hole. The vehicle had landed on its side, he climbed on top of the wheels in an undignified manner and pushed half of his upper body through the window. He tapped the leather seats urgently to get her attention as the smell of gasoline coloured his insides.

The tenderness of his voice and tapping against the seat indicated that it was now safe to open her eyes and to uncover her ears.

"O-okay." She answered softly sensing the urgency, she pulled her body up sides and twisted it towards the opening Sasuke had created, feeling unusually heavy against gravity. Grunting ever so softly as a headache announced itself from the sudden shift in composition.

A small tap on her exposed calf halted her attentive and speedy exit, she turned back in curiosity to find a familiar black watch wrapped around a pale wrist.

"K-Kanae. It's Kanae!" she exclaimed to Sasuke, she quickly turned away from him who failed to grab her arm in time.

"Hyuuga NO!" The male shouted.

Hinata turned and pushed her upper body between the front two seats, pale eyes solely focused searching for the female that had accompanied her for many years. Ignoring the frantic hands and pleading expression of the Uchiha.

"Kanae, it's o-okay. Let's get out of here." She whispered to herself as she clawed her hands through the layers of clothes that blocked her view of the female's face. The more layers she moved out of the way, the more bloodied her shimmery hands became.

A soft choked gag sounded.

"Ka-Kana…e?"

"Hey! Hyuuga no! STOP!"

The sound of desperate slapping on the back seats began to drown out, as a familiar consistent ringing took over. Her now crimson hand slowly reached out against the wishes of the quickly dissolving rational voice in her head, everything seemed to move in slow motion just like it had when the commander's car exploded. The cold crispness flowing through the broken body of the car dissolved against her skin and the chill in her bones vanished. It was just her, Kanae and the loud ringing.

What the layers of clothing revealed was comparable to that of a horror sketch, catching her escaping breath. Kanae's once flawless complexion was now marred by tiny scratches and small embedded pieces of glass and metal from the car, just like her hand. Her jaw was completely torn off, her chipped white teeth and bruised pink lips were barely hanging on by the remaining skin. Her tongue and accompanying saliva and blood seep out from under the elongated foot sized rock jammed into her mouth. Her eyes rolled back as blood stained tears drew lines across what remained of her face.

Hinata's eyes scanned the rest of the gruesome scene despite the heavy thumps of her heartbeat, Kanae's elbow and shoulder were bent in unnatural angles, her torso now revealed by the uncovering of her coat is contortioned into a perfect 90-degree angle, effectively snapping her spine. Her untouched legs were spread wide open across the two seats, where a hardened hand disappeared under the black dress, bringing Hinata's attention to the older male in the driver's seat.

Her hands shook in terror as she gripped the seats, her head rigidly turned to trace the sleeves arm. From her outer peripherals, Hinata could see Sasuke slamming his fist into the leather backseats and his mouth screaming out silent commands.

Her misty gaze followed the dark grey sleeve of the driver's uniform to his soiled pants that concealed more damage. His legs looked as if they had been boneless, his right leg escaped the crushed dashboard that trapped his left leg and is now fully flung over the steering wheel in a curved and twisted fashion.

The spectacles that hung delicately from his head dropped, falling and hitting her in the face, receiving a flinch from the startled girl. Big round eyes flickered between complete darkness and the sheer moonlight, before trailing back up to the elderly again.

His upper body pinned to his seat by the mutilated steering wheel pressing up against his chest, his head hung loosely as if he had been horribly internally decapitated. A face swollen and red with trapped blood housed two bloodshot eyes protruding from their sockets stared down at the unwillingly curious woman.

The captured breath was released in a short escape with many more to follow. The nightmare-inducing stare of the elderly driver took hers hostage, pulling her in and unwilling to let her go. A shiver-prompting shriek echoed throughout the dark, snowy night, the surviving male closed his eyes in the anticipated sound and wasted no time in pushing his body further in through the window and grab her coat roughly, pulling her small body out and back into the rear passenger seats.

She thrashed, twisted and kicked, all the while screaming and shrieking. He efficiently pulled the thick coat off of her as he knew she would not be able to fit through the window with it on. Without wasting any precious seconds, he swung his hand and slapped her across the face. The audible hit accompanied by the sharp stinging sensation silenced her immediately.

"HYUUGA!" He shouted, holding her small face in his hands. Forcefully making eye contact.

"Pull yourself together!" He continued; he could now feel the pressure of his blood pooling around his head as he was effective hanging up-side down.

"Unless you want to end up just like them then stand up and let's get out of here."

"-nae…the-driver…" She slowly whispered.

"Stand up and give me your arms." He instructed. Pointing to where she could put her feet to elevate herself and make it easier for him to pull her out.

She nodded silently, subconsciously her body obeyed his every command as the illustration of the front seats plastered itself across her mind. Her hands gripped the sides of the window, pulling herself up as he wrapped his arms around her chest. He held his breath and crunched his jaw shut, pulling the ragdoll out in one swift movement.

She fell into his hard chest with a thud, the unexpected weight on him cause him to lose his footing. He fell backwards off the car and onto the snow-covered dirt, pulling her with him.

The couple laid on the ground for no more than 2 seconds before he harshly pushed her off of him, crawling back to the rear window and pulling out her thick coat. The older of the two high-borns pulled the other up wordlessly, dragging them away from the wreckage in painful gasps.

She felt his tight grip on her wrist and the painful upwards jolt, she too joined in his breathless melody as he held her coat in one hand and dragged her towards the dark forest with the other. Her knees weakened with every step and her feet unwillingly took an unsteady step after another. Her thighs burned slightly, and her toes yearned for the warmth of an air-conditioned room.

But none of that was important, it was all becoming clearer by the second. Her mind stumbled and jumped around to pull each image, scene and touch together to form a chronological timeline.

One of her team held a dark umbrella over her head, it was snowing. Kanae opened the door, she stepped in. She looked to the right and Sasuke smirked at her, she looked forward and the driver's eyes greeted her through the review mirror. A classical piece she didn't recognise whined through the sound system.

They stopped at several traffic lights, passing popular fast food restaurants and retails stores. Lots and lots of lights, and lots of beeping. Then she saw trees; tall, dark and intimidating trees. The air was no longer laced with the greasy deliciousness of fast food, it was clean and crisp.

She remembers passing the main gate and the way they shined in the moonlight. Her body swayed as they drove around and around. The loud ringing in her ears, the bright flash of light, her body being pushed down by Kanae's hand.

The contents of her abdomen floated as the vehicle took flight, she gripped the seatbelt. Her bottom no longer felt the leather seat, a large male hand covered her fists in front of her chest. Then multiple moons, a chemical smell and her pretty gloves.

Her knees gave way and buckled underneath her dress, Hinata fell on her knees, eyes solely focused on her 'pretty gloves'. They were red, red with blood. The shimmer details weren't diamonds or crystals, they were glass and metal; embedded into her unblemished skin. Her nailbeds were damaged, skin peeled and darkened as bruises began to form.

The male bent one knee and swung the coat cover her tiny frame silently, one can only hear their coarse breaths. He took hold of her arms and placed them on his broad shoulders and uncharacteristically pulled her into an embrace.

No words were exchanged, he took his shallow breaths, trying to control his pace as hers slowly turned into sobs and later into loud cries. Was she shaking from the pain? The cold? From crying? He didn't know and he didn't care. As long as they were both alive then he's content. He adjusted the coat over her as she let out her sorrow, patting her softly as he scanned the depths of their surroundings.

They had made it quite far, or rather; he dragged her a good distance into the forest. As they made their escape, he was continuously analysing the situation. The why, what, who, when ,where and how.

It was by pure luck that the car had landed on its side and not on the rear end, and that Hinata and Sasuke had suffered minimal damage, otherwise no one would be able to crawl out of the wreckage. He didn't know how long he was out for and he was surprised that the car hadn't exploded by now. Maybe it had the emergency delay feature he had read about the other day, where parts of the vehicle were reinforced to ensure passengers had enough time to escape before the vehicle catched fire. At this point, he was just thankful he still had ten fingers and ten toes.

Speaking of toes, his eyes dropped down to her exposed lower legs and feet. The heels of her shoes offered little support and were clearly made to be worn by a lady of her status, someone who had everything handed to her without any excessive movements. He frowned as he noticed how cold her feet and legs must be, his hands quickly left her back to move the coat to cover the exposed flesh.

The girl's cries slowly died down, her arms unwrapped themselves around his neck, the shaking of her shoulders turned into shivers and her hands went to wipe away the tears. Feeling her move and adjust herself, Sasuke loosed his hold of her. Her pale face slowly withdrew itself from the dark silky curtains, tear-lined red eyes accompanied with a pair of swollen trembling lips looked up at him. She looked more like a child than an adult at this point.

"Listen to me." Sasuke started calmly.

"I-I apologise, I shouldn't hav-" She rambled.

"We need to move, can you move? Here put your coat on." He continued without looking at her as she seemed to listen intently despite the continued sniffs and occasional sob and hiccup, now at a lower register.

"Whoever it was that's after us was clearly going in for the kill. They should be here soon to look for our bodies." She stared blankly at him in disbelief.

"N-no-no, no-n-no!" She started, pushing him away and attempting to stand up on her own. Tears flowed freely down her face again, her mouth stretched out into an ugly cry.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked harshly, grabbing her forearms and jerked her back and forth. Never had he met anyone this irrational, when someone is hunting you down and you are without a support system then you run, you run fast, and you run far.

_How hard is that to understand?_

He made an effort to grab the sobbing female as she desperately tried to pry herself out of his grip. Sasuke planted his feet and jerked her forward towards his chest in one hard pull, once her balance and momentum shifted towards him, he began dragging her deeper into the forest with his healthy limb, leaving the other to dangle by his side, sprinkling a faint trail of blood on the snow.

"K-Kanae, we need t-to get h-her." She pleaded breathlessly, pulling and tearing her arms away from the tall survivor in wide frantic movements. She swung herself around and proceeded to wobble her stiletto clad feet across the uneven ground, covered in stones, sticks, moss and snow.

"We cannot save her anymore! She's dead!" The man shouted, pulling her back again, wincing at the sharp pain in his injured hand. Silencing her to a standstill at the sudden outburst. The heiress let out a loud cry as her knees weakened underneath the weight of the night's events, her betrothed grabbed her before she could hit the ground and held her firmly at the end of his outstretched arms.

"We'll face a fate far worse than hers if we don't leave, so pul-" The loud dull moan of metal hitting the ground immediately silenced the two, both heads jerking around the direction of the noise.

"We really need to leave." Sasuke softly reiterated as his narrowed eyes picked up the familiar flicking of warm tones through the darkening forest. His palms slowly travelled from her shoulders, down along the length of her coat's sleeve and finally wrapped themselves around her dainty wrists. His eyes darted around each and every tree surrounding them, it was dark, cold and quiet. Every breath and word they spoke could be heard from far away.

"Let's go…alright?" He suggested in a whisper, shaking her wrist to drag her eyes away from the direction of the wreckage to focus on him.

"Uh...mmhmm." Her river of dark hair shook as she nodded in agreement, her left hand came up to join their locked limbs, pulling her wrist of out his almost painful grip. And adjusted it to slip her hand into his. His eyes locked onto the small act of agreement and brought his finger up to his lips, instructing her to stay as silent as possible.

The two moved at a steady pace, pulling and rushing through the uneven ground had proven to take longer and more exhausting than to tread carefully given her choice of footwear. They stayed silent as they continued with no clear direction, he would occasionally look back at her lowered head as she focused on picking up the skirt of her dress, making sure that she wouldn't trip over it or step on a badly positioned stone.

No more than 3 minutes into the trek deeper and deeper into the forest, a loud thunder-like rumble and bang sounded through the silence of the woods. Startling them both despite their anticipation of an explosion, effectively dropping the girl onto the ground with her eyes closed and hands covering her ears with a short shriek, he instinctively pulled her closer to him and covered her with his body. It wasn't as loud as the other explosions they had heard that very night given the difference in distance, their anticipation of the blast had built up the adrenaline, making them flinch at every crunch and howl of the winds.

Only heavy breathing, quiet sobs and the crackling and cranking of metal filled the silent air. She took comfort in the cold frosted dirt floor of the forest as he slowly pried his body off of hers and fell onto his back, spreading his arms and legs out as if to occupy as much space as he could.

His deep black eyes stared at the tree branches above them in solitude. His left hand came up to stroke the wisps of hair from his attractive face, drawing it back as the wounds flared up in pain. He held it high above his head, twisting and turning it around just as he saw Hinata do it earlier before, examining it with an untrained gaze, inspecting it without knowing what he was looking for. He paused and hovered his forearm over his tried eyes.

His right hand still tightly intertwined with the hand that had now receded back into the warmth of the female's coat. The said girl was curled up in a fetal position, pulling her legs up and in under the comfort her coat provided, shivering slightly as tears escaped her eyes, soft sobs released puffs of hot air.

Black eyes closed and his right arm moved to rest on his face, blocking out the falling snow and moonlight from his strained eyes, his breaths became more erratic and silent tears rolled down the sides of his temples.

That night, the beautiful Hyuuga Hinata linked with the dashing Uchiha Sasuke birthed a common interest, the shared pain of losing a loved one; a beloved life-long companion and a fatherly figure.


End file.
